The Price of Higher Authority
by CrossPath
Summary: Oneshot, set after Sth #197. Sally managed to convince the Council of Acorn to drop charges against her for undermining authority. However, Hamlin isn't all pleased, after in fury, resigns from the Council. Now, Sally needs to make up for some mistakes.


"All for dropping the investigation and charges leveled at Princess Sally Acorn?"

While all members answered "Aye!", only Hamlin answered "Nay!"

"The simple majority rules," Elias Acorn announced, "The Council has decided that all charges and the entailed investigation will be dropped."

Sally was more than relieved. Hamlin's argument and cross-examination was so powerful, it had everyone convinced to have her guilty. Only when she threatened to not call the Chaotix when a battle was in progress, and she reminded them of her results, did the council change their minds. In all honesty, even without Knuckles and Julie- Su (They had to return to Angel Island at times), a Chaotix with Vector in charge could do some serious damage.

As council adjourned, Rotor went to congratulate her, "Well done Sal! I really thought Hamlin had you done for!"

"He almost did. I thought I was going to be toast as well. I guess using the Chaotix as my final point did work in the end...But..."

"But what? You're now innocent. You can go back to being the leader of Freedom HQ."

"I know, but..." She turned to face Hamlin, "Why? Why did you try so hard to make sure I would be charged guilty? You were once of my oldest Freedom Fighters..."

"Substitute. Freedom Fighter. Trained by the best, only to be left behind every time." Hamlin snorted, sighed and proceeded to leave.

"You were never forgotten..." Sally tried to reason.

"Sure." Hamlin countered, "So what other reason was there for you to leave me behind every time you fighters had a direct confrontation with Eggman? Every time I volunteered, you dismissed it saying: We're good Hamlin, don't need you just yet. I kept waiting, and I never saw action! So I was rendered useless! Explain That!"

"Hamlin, please, I can explain..."

"Forget it. I ran for office because I wanted to make a difference in people's lives. I wanted to be responsible for our well being and our nation. I wanted to be in power for the same reason Elias wanted to be King, and General Amadeus Prower for leading the revolution! But now since the good Council here has allowed you to be excused for EVERY single offence you made in the book, any contributions of mine are once again, Useless."

"Hamlin, please, have some forgiveness," Sir Charles Hedgehog decided to intervene, "She is a field leader of the Freedom Fighters, and she's young."

"Time and time again, Sally Acorn," Hamlin didn't give a shit who was in the room as of that moment, "You made me useless, whether in combat or in politics. Since you want me out of the picture to let you command the strategies from now on, I DAMN WELL WILL!"

He turned, his face redder than ever, to the council, "Elias, you will see my resignation letter on your desk tonight. Good day."

He marched out of the hall, disgusted.

There was stunned silence. No one believed that Hamlin, a veteran of the Early Wars, and the most eager politician among them, had in fury, resigned.

"Until Hamlin produces a resignation letter, we can assume that he has left council," Elias concluded, "If he does choose to resign, we will have a separate meeting."

"In all honesty, your Majesty," Penelope piped up, "I think Hamlin is letting his emotions get the better of him. Give him some time."

"I only hope that is the truth." Elias concluded as he marched out of the hall.

Sally stayed behind to ask Rotor, "You think he's really that angry?"

"Can't say for certain, but Hamlin is the most hot-headed out of all of us. He always means well, and his ideas were always reasonable, but they just never seemed to find some use. The closest he got was to have Council initiate a mass irrigation scheme to produce more food for stockpiling, trading and supplying the army for future uses. That was the only policy of his that we passed."

Sally felt guilt overwhemling her, yet she had reason to fight Hamlin, but maybe she overdid it. She could never tell.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Nicole zapped herself into the study of the Palace. She knew that it was an irritating thing, she would have rather enter the Palace by knocking and stuff. But as a super computer with a lynx hologram, it was just much faster.

"Nicole! Gosh, you scare me like that!" Elias exclaimed. He recollected himself and asked, "What is it?"

"It's quite urgent, and you won't like it."

"Like it or not, I'll have to deal with it."

"Here's... Here's... a letter from you, from Hamlin." She slowly passed him the letter.

As Elias tore it open, he had a bad hunch about it. Twenty seconds later, he was right.

"Hamlin's resigned. It's official. He's taken this insult to heart." He quietly mumbled to himself. It was the most shocking news he had.

"Nicole, tell all members of the council to meet at 8 am sharp tomorrow. Have Princess Sally brought in as well. And whatever happens, don't tell anyone anything until this has gone public."

"Yes sire."

Elias quickly paced himself out of the study, wondering his next steps. Meanwhile, Nicole stayed and read the letter herself...

_Dear Elias, your Majesty, _

_It pains me to inform you that I have decided to resign as member of the Council of Acorn. I make my resignation immediate. _

_The reason I have done so is quite obvious by now. For years, I hoped to make a difference, and I took this opportunity to. I hoped to forget my past as a simple spare member of the original freedom fighters , and truly contribute to this nation I love. However, this recent event, adding on to my past experiences, have disappointed me. Not only have my ideas been rejected by council, my dignity has been lost to your sister, Sally Acorn over this incident of undermining Council Authority. It seems then, my time is up. I don't want to be a burden to the council, like I seemingly was during my time with the Freedom Fighters._

_You can expect to be my office empty, as I have already packed everything by the time you read this. Please don't expect me to be near the Palace, nor the Council building anytime soon. Yet do not worry, I will be always supporting our country like I always have. My loyalty will never sway._

_Yours painfully, _

_Hamlin_

"I'm sorry Hamlin." Nicole sighed

* * *

"What?" The council gasped in unison.

"It's true, Hamlin has resigned. His office is empty, and we therefore are one less in our Council." Elias sighed

"He was such a honourable person, always thinking of our country's future." Rosemary Prower sighed

"It was unfortunate that it had to come to this." some murmured

"Enough." Elias silenced the Council, "Like it or not, Hamlin has left. Therefore it is our duty to find a replacement for him. The legislature has stated that, if a member resigns from Council, his nomination for a successor will be given the most consideration. However, Hamlin has not stated his choice of successor. Therefore we will need to have a re-election."

"Well, what about General Prower?" Dylan suggested.

"My husband has stated time and time again that he will not enter politics." Rosemary dismissed the idea.

Much deliberation was made, while Sally just stood there in front of the council. She was relieved and saddened by Hamlin's departure. Relieved because now there was not really a resistance to her suggestions to the Council from now on, and that the Freedom Fighters would have more leeway. Saddened because she knew that she was the main reason that Hamlin resigned. Elias would not forgive her for it, but she couldn't do anything else. At this point of time, nothing could change Hamlin's mind.

But now, it was the time for her to truly help the Fighters. If she were to be a member of the Council, she could use her power and her charm as Princess to provide more aid and equipment to her friends! In the long term, being Hamiln's replacement was a good thing.

She immediately shot her hand up, " I volunteer to be a member of the Council to replace Hamlin."

Everyone looked at her as if she was either high or wasted

"Come again?" Sir Charles asked.

"I said, I volunteer to be the replacement and the final member."

Some whispers later, Rosemary piped out, "It does seems quite unreasonable to have you on. You are the King's sister, which makes it seem like a dictatorship more than a democracy that his Majesty promised Amadeus."

"As leader of the Freedom Fighters, it would be as if you were trying to establish a military dictatorship as well."

Such comments were well discussed on by the Council, not to mention Sally's most hated comment of all, "She's too young to be a Council member."

It was 5 whole minutes before she finally got pissed off.

"Look here," She said, "I know there are good reasons against my volunteering, however I want the Council to know that my results with the Freedom Fighters will speak for me. As leader, I have led them to unprecedented victories over Robotnik, and dare I say, I have led them better than other men in the field. (This led to a scowl and a glare from Rosemary). My appeal has allowed me to recruit the help of other Fighters such as the Echidnas from Angel Island, the Chaotix, and others. We have been successful constantly. Sure, it came with a price, a large one I know. However, given the above situation, we need someone who can deal with matters and set priorities straight to focus on immediate issues. I think I am the best candidate here."

Stunned silence filled the hall once more.

"Well then," Elias said, after being shocked for a bit, "We come to a vote. The reason we come to this is because it is too costly to run an election, and right now, we cannot return to Council duty until our seventh member is replaced."

"So, those in favour of the election of Princess Sally Acorn to be the newest member of the Council of Acorn?"

At first, it seemed like no one wanted Sally to be elected. However, Rotor slowly raised his flipper, and then, Sir Charles did the same, ten seconds later, Penelope and Dylan agreed to Rotor. Only Rosemary and Elias disagreed.

"So it is settled. By majority, Sally Acorn is to be our newest member of the Council of Acorn."

* * *

"I apologise for your fall from grace Hamlin." Amadeus Prower hugged his very good friend.

The morning after Hamlin's departure, the pig found himself at the Prower family mansion, hoping to find some consolation with his good friend General Amadeus.

Amadeus was shocked at first. How could Hamlin, a man so patriotic, so eager fall so soon?

"C'mon my friend. I want to know everything. Tail? Get some tea to the study."

"Yes dad." The twin-tailed kitsune ordered

Once the two adults settled down, Hamlin began to tell Amadeus everything, from his previous experience as a Substitute Freedom Fighter to the final straw at the Council of Acorn.

"You see Amadeus?" Hamlin sighed as his depressed self downed the tea, "I feel useless. If that's the case, and I'm sure it is, I might as well live my life as a hermit, without a care for Mobius. What can I do?"

"What are you saying? You are a pig who was volunteering himself as a vanguard! That is the height of bravery. Besides, you have done much work as a politican, I'm sure. Hamlin, there is still oil left in that tank of yours. Don't belittle yourself!"

"Amadeus, kind words are plenty. I lost to Sally Acorn everytime, from my early career until now. I think I'm destined to play a lesser role in our nation. Let it be!"

"That girl is nothing! Apart from combat, she doesn't understand anything at all! She has no mindset of a politician! She's just a tomboy with no consideration of the elders like you!" Amadeus continued to rant, "She will never understand what it feels like to be in your position Hamlin! I WILL see Elias about this!"

"Don't my friend. We can't change the facts..." Hamlin pointed to the TV. The news flash brief was on.

"Good evening, I'm Scarlett Arco for this morning news brief live from the Council of Acorn in Castle Acorn. Word has confirmed that Hamlin the Pig has resigned from his position as a member of the Council due to "complicated reasons", a spokesperson said. However, there is a rumour that Princess Sally Acorn and King Elias had much to do with his resignation. The spokesperson refused to comment on that fact, saying that King Elias wished Hamlin the best in his future endeavours, "He has performed a great service to the country for the past few years." his Majesty was quoted. Meanwhile, Princess Sally Acorn is confirmed to be the replacement and final member of the Council. She was sworn in only 15 minutes ago."

"That damned Princess!"

"Leave it Amadeus. That is the end of me, and there is nothing we can do. I am of no use to the nation." Hamlin said depressed.

"No! You are of great use!" Amadeus insisted, "It'll only be a matter of time..."

As the two continued to talk, Tails overheard the whole conversation. It was one time to have Hamlin replaced, but it was another for his father to openly hate Princess Sally Acorn like that.

He quickly ran to his room and opened his laptop to type in a few codes. Seconds later, Nicole appeared.

"Hey Tails." The lynx cheerfully greeted him.

"Hey Nicole. Can you patch me through to Freedom HQ. We need a secure network, hacker free."

"What's this about?"

"Sally and Hamlin."

"Oh...Alright then. The networks are busy right now because of the news. Give me 5 minutes."

* * *

"So you're telling me, Hamlin, our Hamlin, resigned just because of Sally?"

"Yea."

Tails was connected to Freedom HQ, and was now talking to Sonic, Mina, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy and Cream.

"Well, Hamlin was a bit of a weakling, he didn't have that much use as a Fighter, no offense." Sonic went on nonchalantly.

"It's not that! It's that Hamlin hates Sally for undermining Council Authority! And the fact that she never used him in any of our big missions!"

"So what's the public reaction to this?" Amy asked.

"No idea. No one has given any extreme opinions, but I guarantee that some people hate the idea."

"Nawww." Bunnie interjected, " Who would dare mess wit' my girl? She's the best darndest gal there is here!"

"My dad. He was cursing when he heard the news. Mind you, Hamlin was there as well."

"Well, that's something." Sonic whistled

"Anyway, Sally's got a lot of pressure on her. She's the youngest, and least experienced, so she can fall for some big time trouble if she takes a wrong step."

"Nah, she'll do fine." Amy reassured the group.

* * *

"For the last time Sally, we simply CANNOT do this!"

Elias was getting fed up. This was the third time Sally had proposed for increased funding for the Freedom Fighters since she joined the Council. It wasn't unreasonable, but a 15% increase? That was too much.

"Don't you know we either have to increase taxes by 5%, or divert fundings from our other departments ? Either way, it won't work out for us. We cannot have riots from either our own staff or the public. I will NOT do it."

"But don't you understand? If we don't use the funding, we won't have a chance against Eggman! Our weapons are toast against his large battle machines! The longer we can keep Eggman out, the better! I know our citizens are important, but against Eggman, we have no choice!"

"Enough!"Dylan calmed them both, "Shall we have a vote? I propose we have three options: Yes, No, or Amendment necessary."

And to Sally's surprise, there was a unanimous vote on "Amendment Necessary". But to her horror, the amendment in question was worse than having the whole deal off: The Council was calling for a 5% funding increase.

" 5%? That's outrageous! We can't find with a 5% increase. That would only be enough to pay for the Freedom Fighters HQ, and leaving only a few pennies left for the Chaotix!"

"With our present technology, we still can survive. That's all we need for now. With our present and constant war, we cannot have our people suffer. As patriotic as they are, we cannot risk them rebelling to form a force of their own." Penelope countered.

"Our people are too patriotic to form their own force!"

"You could say the same thing to those who joined Amadeus' revolution."

"Why are we always on Amadeus?" Sir Charles had to interject.

"Um..." replied Council.

"Well," Dylan piped up, "Since we are inconclusive with Princess Sally's proposal, and that we've been at it for 2 hours straight, I suggest we break for 10 minutes."

This idea was welcomed and Sally went to find Rotor once the Council adjourned.

"Rotor... HELP!" she exclaimed, "I'm a fighter, not a politician!"

"Welcome to the Council Sal. I didn't like this in the first place, but I got used to it."

"This is only my first of seven proposals for the army and the Freedom Fighters! I don't know how successful I'll be!"

"Well, this is where forceful evidence and a compelling speech comes in. You can bet that every Council member here has done that at least once." He continued, "You're a fighter, that's all!"

Sal thought for a bit, that's true. She never got into politics, she hated the subject. Now that she was a part of Council, her fighting skills and experiences were virtually useless. It was up to her arguments and her evidence that could help her in this world. Some time would definitely do.

"Thanks Rotor. That was a great piece of advice."

"Don't worry Sal. Just don't let the pressure get to you, you're still a rookie here."

* * *

"So how was day one of politics Sal?" Nicole asked

"Horrible! I put in seven proposals for the Freedom Fighters, and they rejected two of them straight up! "

"You'll get used to it," Nicole laughed, "It's what they always do anyway. Mind you, I'm going to have to send in a little status report to Sonic and the others."

"Tell them all that I'm managing fine! I can't have them down my neck as well."

"How about Geoffrey St. John and the other Freedom Fighters?"

"Tell them the same thing!"

"Ok then... you sure you're doing fine?"

"Yea..." She yawned, "But this is damn tiring! I'm turning in early tonight. Tell Sonic and guys to no wait up!"

"Alright then." Nicole disappeared in a wave of nanites. Seconds later, she reappeared in Sonic's house, where most of the Freedom Fighters had gathered for dinner, to report.

"Well, at least she's not intimidated by anyone." Sonic said.

"Don't forget, this is only day one." Amy countered

"Awwww shuddup! Don't be so pessimistic!" Sonic countered back

"mais ... our princess is doing her best, non?" Antoine added, in his very French accent

"For the Freedom Fighters? Y'all should know our princess is doing her darndest!" Bunnie reassured

"...I'm just hoping it won't kill her. Politicians use their minds, not their limbs. And Brains isn't Sal's best department" Tails considered.

At the same time, in the Prower Mansion, Amadeus, Rosemary and Hamlin were having dinner, the general insisting Hamlin stay for a few days before moving to his old private cottage deep in the suburbs.

"I'm Scarlett Arco with this news headlines. In her first day in the Council of Acorn, Princess Sally is not living up to expectations. According to familiar persons, she had produced seven proposals on behalf of the Freedom Fighters, each proposal threatening to "kill off" other sectors in the nation, such as the military. Plus, such proposals had included a tax hike of 5% if passed. A spokesperson for the Council made no comment regarding the conflict or possible factions in the Council, but said that all issues that were raised these past few days were deliberated upon very seriously. The citizens rights group have urged the Council to reject Princess Sally's proposals, claiming that it would only help the military, specifically the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix fighters group. The same group also hinted that if the Council were to pass these proposals, it would not exclude the result of a revolution, but no comment was made on whether General Amadeus Prower would lead it. Regardless, it is certain that Princess Sally has much work to be done to keep up her reputation. Back to you in the studio..."

"She asked for it." Rosemary commented first, with immediate seconding by her husband.

"I won't comment." Hamlin sighed.

"Hamlin..." Rosemary continued, "...It's only been just a day, but I doubt she can handle this. If we do have to invite you back, would you take up your post again?"

Hamlin looked at her, chuckled, and then sighed, "I thought Princess wouldn't want me to interfere with her plans, so I'll do just that. Why bother? I won't return, until someone can prove to me that I'm not as useless as Sally has treated me to be."

Amadeus looked at his friend, the once fired up Hamlin, was now a depressed pig with no motive to take action anymore.

He would make sure Sally had a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

A month had passed since Sally's investiture as the newest member of the Council of Acorn, and it was a complete disaster.

Sal knew this better than anyone else. She was dead tired, didn't want to eat, fight, or even meet up with Sonic. She just wanted to sleep in peace. To enforce that, she asked Nicole to lock her up to ensure that there would be no disturbances.

What was worse was being in the Council itself. Because of her failure to consider other aspects when submitting a proposal or providing analysis, the Council started to hold secret meetings without her, and sometimes make decisions without her knowledge. It wasn't strange to Elias, because of his sister's incompetence, they had to resort to this measure many times. It was only when Sal came in to the Council building one night to pick up some documents that she found out. She was more than hurt, but that wasn't the worst.

The worst was her popularity. Her popularity had reached an all time low with the people, and no matter how much Sonic and the gang were willing to support her, she was mocked and jeered upon by all the people she met on the streets. All bad decisions in Council were always associated with her one way or another. One time, a protest had broke out and some of the protesters jeered her with a painful phrase: "Greedy squirrels won't beat lazy pigs!"

The pressure had constantly hit her hard.

She needed someone... "NICOLE!" "ELIASSSSSSSSSS!"

As if in a flash, Nicole appeared before her, transporting King Elias with her.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" She started to cry and lie on her bed, feeling bloody hopeless.

Elias couldn't stand that, he would soften up. He gently caressed her back, sitting on the bed, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore!"

Elias understood. Sal didn't like the world of politics. She was incompetent, no offence. She had thought hard for the nation against Eggman, credit for that. But she had forgot the people.

That was what was killing her now.

Elias sighed. Hamlin knew how to deal with these things. Thought he wasn't fighter material, he knew politics. He was always ready to put the needs of the people first, and made sure it would happen. That was why there were those fights in Council. But everyone knew that Hamlin was fighting hard for what he believed in- the people.

That was why the Council respected Hamlin. He might not the most important man on the battle front, but his importance here was unparallel.

He had to break it to Sally.

"Sal, in all honesty. Politics isn't your best bet. That's why you chose to fight! You're good at fighting, and that's why I can give you the position of field leader and be confident about it."

He stopped and let Sally dry her tears for a bit, "But here in politics, you aren't familiar because this isn't your home turf. Let me tell you, that politics is just as important as a battle with Eggman. You may be fighting for your freedom, but we are also fighting for our people and their well-being. It's one thing you failed to understand. The same thing Hamlin is fully aware of."

"Hamlin might not be the most important person in the Freedom Fighters, but he is a core member here, and we could never afford to lose him. What you did last month, was to essentially tell Hamlin that he was useless to this country, when he never was what you claimed he was. You shunned him from his passion, and where his abilities lie. Sal, I know you think that Hamlin constantly has a grudge against you, but he is fighting for the people!"

"I think you need to apologise to Hamlin and personally ask him to come out again. I can't have the people threatening to revolt, and forcefully remove you."

Sally understood.

"The only problem Sire," Nicole added, "is that no one knows where Hamlin is."

"Isn't he at home?"

"No. His wife and kids are. But they wouldn't tell anyone where he went. They just said that they wouldn't forgive Council until Hamlin forgave them."

"Darn it... just when the whole nation needs him the most."

"Well... hmmm..." Nicole thought, "hmm... Yes!"

"What?"

"While Hamlin was not in power, he spent most of his first few days with General Amadeus Prower. Some citizens then said they saw him at bars, drinking himself nuts. Ended up crying or intoxicated to a horrible degree. Maybe Amadeus would know where he is."

"Good idea. But we all know that Amadeus is a staunch friend of Hamlin, and he might not tell us where Hamlin is."

"Well, I guess we have to use Princess Sally's appeal and apology to work things out."

"It's the only way."

* * *

Two limos stopped outside the Prower Mansion.

At the guardpost, a intimidating, over-muscly dog stopped the party, "Your majesty, what is your business here?"

The King responded, "Tell the General I want to see him now, and I will not leave until he grants such."

Just as the guard was about to report this, Amadeus' voice crackled through the walkie-talkie, "It's not like I have any other choice, let his Highness in."

"Yes General. Please enter."

Amadeus greeted the Council and King Elias at the front door.

"Sire. I bid you a good afternoon, albeit a late one it seems."

" It doesn't matter. I'm only hear to ask of one question. Nothing more."

" Please enter, nonetheless."

The party entered the mansion, and as expected, were quite amazed by the... simplicity of it. As a soldier, Amadeus always believed in treating his comrades well. Therefore, he always used what profits he could spare to share with his men. Initially his wife wasn't really keen on it, because she had insisted on creating a friendly environment for Tails. But surprisingly, the kitsune's son didn't mind.

Formalities aside, in the dining hall, Amadeus made the first move, "Let me guess Sire, you're here to ask of Hamlin."

"Yes. The Council of Acorn needs him to return, as soon as possible."

Amadeus knew full well of the situation, and decided that this was the golden opportunity to shoot down Sally and Elias together, just for the sake of guilt, "Well, I'm surprised," he feigned shock, "I thought the Council was managing fine!"

Elias could see through his acting, "Enough Amadeus. This past month has been a let-down with Council, you know how many people are calling for a step down. We've been slow and unresponsive, and that is unacceptable."

"You know full well that Hamlin frequented my residence during his absence, and he had requested me not to reveal to you his private cottage. He wants to be left alone, and chances are you will have to wait until he calms down."

"I don't have that time! We need him to return now! He's the only one that can fix this mess!"

"... Alright then, give me a few seconds."

Amadeus scribbled down an address on a note.

"Here, he has a private cottage at 5 Littleshaw Lane. When he is drained or needs some spiritual healing, he stays there for a while."

"Thanks very much Amadeus. Council, we move now." Elias swiftly left the hall, along with the rest of the Council.

After they left, Amadeus said to himself, "Maybe Hamlin's return is sooner than he hoped."

* * *

The fleet of cars stopped outside the said address. Elias knocked on the door, no answer.

He then opened the door himself, unintentionally trespassing.

"Find Hamlin," he ordered his escorts, "But don't create attention, just tell me his location."

The escorts professionally disappeared and then appeared in the same manner seconds later to inform Elias that Hamlin had taken refuge in the backyard... watching goldfish in the little man- made pond.

Hamlin was minding his own business. Since his forceful resignation, he found it hard to calm down and think hated thoughts about Sally Acorn. He was the more experienced one! He was smarter by a mile! He was more caring for the people! She was caring for the army!

It was only after a week did he take residence in his little cottage and started to meditate and watch his goldfish. Every morning, he would wake up as late as he wanted (Though his sense of time always made sure he did so at 9 at the latest), and after the usual routine, he would meditate for half an hour and then proceed to pet his goldfish. The goldfish were introduced to him by the Mobian Humans, and thought they were expensive, they brought a soothing effect on him. Combine that with the tranquility of the neighbourhood, and the unbeatable scenery, Hamlin could live out his life in this little cottage.

He was enjoying himself, lost in thought, when a deep voice greeted him, "Hello Hamlin."

Snapped back to reality, Hamlin turned around with a shock, leaving his goldfish to swim away. There, standing before him, was Elias and the Council of Acorn.

"Elias... what do you want from me now?"

"Nothing but your promise to return to Council my friend."

Silence ensued, then Hamlin laughed.

"Elias... dear Elias, you think I will simply comply to your request? Were you, members of the Council, agreeable to Sally Acorn humiliating and embarrassing me at Council, and then vote her as my replacement? Elias, I see no reason why I should come back, my life is fine as it is, without the burdens of politics."

"Please Hamlin, please hear me out. There is more than meets the eye."

"Oh... and what details have I missed?"

Rosemary Prower spoke, "Hamlin, ever since you left Council, things have gone downhill."

Penelope and Dylan backed her up, "The Council introduced new measures to fund the armies and better prepare them for another possible invasion by Dr. Eggman. As reasonable as this is, it is threatening the operations of the other government departments, and more importantly, the livelihoods of our people."

Rotor added, "Three times already, have the crowds called for Elias and the Council of Acorn to step down. It was only after his Majesty promised changes to reverse all this would the protesters disperse."

"And who's fault is that?"

Finally, Sally timidly spoke up, "...mine."

Believing this was the time to make her apology, and that there was nothing to lose, she spoke up, "Hamlin, I know that I underestimate you all the time. Every time you reject our proposals to help the Freedom Fighters, I firmly believed that you were against all this. When my trial results came out, I didn't know you would take it so hard, and I thought it would be for the best when you were willing to resign. What I didn't know was that your job was hard, and I made all the bad decisions for the Council, that's why unrest was high, that's why everyone in this nation hates me. I can't take it anymore..." She started to tear up, "... that's ….. that's when I realised... you job was just as... just as hard as mine... I'm sorry... sorry for not realising how... how important you are to this country... I'm sorry for... sorry for neglecting you when … when you were in the... Freedom Fighters..."

Hamlin finally asked, after a sigh, "... you learned your lesson, did you?"

"YES!" Sally couldn't take it anymore, tears were flowing like a raging rivers down her cheeks.

Elias then said to Hamlin, "Hamlin, in all these years, I have never bowed down to someone before... But now, please, return to the Council."

The whole Council was now on bended knee, practically begging him.

Hamlin looked at the pitiful party, and then the sky, and finally said, "I may regret this, but yes, I will return."

Sally was more than overjoyed, and screamed, "Thank you... thank you so much Hamlin!" She flopped onto him, weight and all. Elias resumed his stance, and announced, "Hamlin, I hereby re-instate you, without hesitation, to be a member of the Council of Acorn. You will also be given the title rank "Sir". Princess Sally Acorn will resign immediately and return her position as Commander of the Freedom Fighters, while Sonic the Hedgehog will be promoted to Field General."

Everyone was finally relieved. The Council of Acorn would be once more, at its best. The nation would be stabilised, and the resistance to Dr. Eggman would continue. Sally was once more free from the pressures of politics, only to respect Hamlin much more. It couldn't be more of a happy ending, and the beginning of a brighter future for Mobius.


End file.
